poetry by Kat A Fonell
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: This is just a little something I decided to create, this is poetry that I randomly created then decide to post
1. My Hero Was Born

Poetry by Kat A. Fonell

here's a little something I just decided to do, randomly. I decided just to put some poems that I have, that I created all on my own.

_**My Hero Was Born**_

_**by: Lois Lane**_

Come here son and let me tell you a tale

About a man who has yet to fail

He saves people and everyone is a fan

This tale is about, my hero Superman

It happened a while ago, when a meteor shower began

His planet exploded, and his ship fell to the land

Curious by the noise the Kents walked into a field of corn

They adopted him, named him Clark, and with his strength

**A hero was born**

He lived on Krypton, a planet not yet known

And a battle began in that planet exploded and was gone

His father was a leader named Jor-el

Jor-el had a wife Laura and son Kal-el

All around the planet begins to shake

Jor-el sticks Kal-el in a ship to make,

It off the planet before he died

So away he went for a ride.

All along Jor-el wanted him to be a savior of man

Oh boy, son, you should have seen the way he ran

He ran as if he were a lightning beam

He was a hero in his own he doesn't need the team.

Besides running at the speed of sound

He can shoot fire through his eyes, criminals soon found

Seeing through solid objects, listening from far away

And in any time in any way he always saves the day.

When he was older he got a job at the Daily Planet

A reporter secretly in disguise his desk across from mine

But when danger calls he is gone in a flash

To the phone booth he does dash.

One day, my child, death always caught me

I was hanging from a helicopter high above a tree

Then I was falling to the ground I almost hit

Then out of nowhere came Superman and caught me in time.

To my house he flew I staring into his eyes

Love at first sight, the wind blowing through his hair as he flies

He sat me down on my porch thank you for saving me when I fell

When will I see you again and he said," Lois only time can tell."

Then one day the evil Lex Luther came to town

With a plan to tear the city down

The US would tear apart a new continent would form

The city would black out, **A hero was born**

Son death almost got me and you one time

We were on Lex's boat and he left and we were trapped

Locked in a room can't get out

Don't worry I'll save you came a shout.

He pulled the door off with one tug

And he was off before I gave him a hug

Off to get Luther he went

I was in my husband's plane, to save the Clark Kent.

Superman arrived at Luther's Cave

He stepped on the stairs, he got weak and the Earth started to wave

Kryptonite, his only weakness

Out of nowhere Lex stabbed him with a kryptonite Spear.

Off the cliff to the ocean he fell

All I was thinking was no, no, no, oh hell

Off the plane I jumped to save him, like he did me

I grabbed him and brought him to the plane.** A hero was born**

I laid him down on the plane

I got the kryptonite out of him, and I thought he was dead

But he awoke, and off he went to Lex's new dorm

Nothing can stop him.** A hero was born**

So fast in the ocean he swam, to destroy Lex's place once and for all

Out of the ocean it came and rocks began to fall

Lex and Kitty flew off in a jet

To the sun Superman flew to destroy that place. **A hero was born**

That place blew up in an explosion of green

And no son this was not a dream

Superman saved the Earth that day and it all started in the field of corn

The day Superman came to Earth that day **A hero was born**

So my son this was a tale of an ordinary man

Who emerges as a hero, Superman

He was so brave who saved many lives including mine

Now everyone knows there is someone to keep the world safe anytime.

I know he is always in my heart

Even if we are far apart

I love you, and he does too

Now son don't you forget the day.** A hero was born**


	2. Gum on the Bottom of my Shoe

**Gum on the Bottom of my Shoe**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

The first day I entered your class

I thought it would go nice and smooth

But it got worse creeping by, day by day

We were so much older and more mature than you had expected.

But that did not stop you from treating us like we were five

You made us do " circle time"

You brought us in snacks for" snacktime"

You had us do spelling, when all of us how to spell.

When we were young it was fun

Now it's just dumb.

One day you said something to me that made me so mad

You said I couldn't read my own book after you said we could

You should be happy I read so much, yes you should

Now I am glad I'm out of that class

I am happy I am through.

But you keep finding your way back to me

like gum on the bottom of my shoe.


	3. Ballod– Superman

**Ballod – Superman**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

Superman is the best superhero

People say Spiderman and Batman are the best,

By I give them both a zero

If you say I'm wrong, I'm willing to argue with that test.

Superman can fly and that's really cool

He runs as if he is a lightning beam and he can shoot fire from his eyes

If you still think I'm wrong you're a fool

X-ray vision and Supersonic hearing – I'm telling you no lies

Tom Welling, Brandon Routh, and Christopher Reeve in fame

There are more but these are my faves

Christopher and I shared our B–Day but he died, what a shame.

I love this show Smallville and the part with the caves.

The lesson to be learned is don't tell me I'm wrong

Superman is the best and always has been

I have liked him all along

Longer than when I was ten.

There are many reasons why he's so great

I would say more but I only have a few stanzas to write

Having the same b-day and liking Superman must be fate

I will continue liking him day and night.


	4. Before I Die

**Before I Die**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

Before I die

I would like to travel in the sky

on a jet or a plane

to a state called Maine

I will travel with my family, Erika, Cory, and Danny

Maybe I will meet the Red Sox player Manny

There's a lot of things I can do before I die

All want to do is cry

We could visit China, Germany, or Peru

then go to the San Diego zoo

I could catch a cab

I might learn how to speak in Arab

I could catch a train

I hope it won't rain

I could a horse and name it Kirby

then enter him in the Kentucky Derby

I could travel the globe in less than a year

I'm Kate and I have no fear

I could get a sled dog team

We'll be as fast as lightning beam

there will be a lot of telling

when I meet Smallville's Tom Welling

Maybe Tom Welling could show me the cast

that will never be there thing of the past

that's what I'll do before I die

not only traveled through the sky

but go to a lot of places

and see some new faces.


	5. Organization

**Organization**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

Loose papers flying everywhere,

but I really never did care

bad marks, bad grades that's what I would get,

that's something I'll regret.

Then one day I became organized,

that's when I realized.

I started to get all A's

and it only took a few days.

So organizing can help you get good grades,

and maybe you'll get all A's

so don't let your grades fall down the tubes

stay organized, don't be a fool.


	6. Lady Macbeth

**Lady Macbeth**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

Lady Macbeth can not sleep

Macbeth does not even weep

the doctor gives him the news

He doesn't even have the blues

She will soon begin to die

She'll be with the king, to lie

King Macbeth can't sleep a wink

she will be lying in blood, pink


	7. Banquo

**Banquo**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

Banquo's ghost appears tonight

It just took just a single fight

Macbeth is frightened by him

What is that are the lights dim?

No it's just the ghost in here

He is drinking a glass of beer

I am guilty that he's dead

Now he is in his grave bed

Why did Macbeth do this thing

Now all the birds do is sing

It is sad that he is gone

So goodbye Banquo so long.


	8. Why Me

**Why Me**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

**I did this poem four years ago after my grandmother passed away**

Why did you have to go and leave me all alone

I just had to listen as mama was on the phone

I heard you had died last night

and that ended your long cancer fight.

Why me, why me, why did it have to be me

when I heard I like that can't be.

Now you're in heaven with Grampie and my friends bro

but you're not here to watch your grand kids grow.

I love you with all my heart

Now that you're gone my life is falling apart.

I could go and talk to you when ever I like

even if you lived with Patty and Mike.

Why me, why me, why did it have to be me

When I heard I like that can't be.

Now I just sit here and weep

My love will travel with you and that's yours to keep.

When I die and go to heaven and you'll be waiting for me

That will be a long time of grief in our history.

Why me, why me, why did have to be me

When I heard I'm like that can't be.


	9. Animals

**Animals**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

I love all animals from mice to dogs

My dream is to help them and be a vet

I could train them to jump over some logs

Hopefully my dreams wont leave me in debt.

My day will come when I will retire

I know it stinks but it's only fact

All my animals are my love and desire

I will not leave them, with them it's my pact.

Some of my animals like to play ball

You can throw a tennis ball or sticks

They love this season of winter or fall

They hate the season of summer with ticks.

I love snakes, rabbits, and any type of breeds

I don't care if they have too many needs.**  
><strong>


	10. Mary

**Mary**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

**I did this poem after my cousin Mary passed away**

Cancer took over your body in a short amount of time

It was in your blood and nothing could be done

I just don't think I could go to another funeral, and here that bell chime

I knew the day of your death was to come.

You were just in your 40s that Monday night

When God came to your door

God took you from your husband, Glenn, and your two kids, Nick and Alex, that wasn't right

Now up to heaven you sore.

It was midnight when we got the call from Jimmy, your brother

He called to tell us you passed away

I feel so bad for your dad and mother

So many siblings and relatives will miss you every day.

So on Monday, out came the moon

And Mary, and that's when God took you to soon


	11. Danny Moir

**Danny Moir**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

**this is just a fun Poem my friend and I created about one of our best friends, not to be mean just to be fun, he does know about it the and he laughed**

Danny Moir is so weird,

imagine him growing a beard

that would be the strangest thing

but, what would happen if he was our King

Danny doesn't know anything about math

that's why Steve and I always laugh

him and his weird faces he makes

imagine if we put his face on a cake

Danny can't sing on key

that's why the birds fall out of the tree

my ears always begin to bleed

that's what happens, yes indeed.

Danny can't draw for crud

it would be funny if he fell in the mud

Danny when playing the row game hasn't a clue

he just doesn't know what to do.


	12. Tom Welling

**Tom Welling**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

He is as sweet as a dove

he is the guy you have to love

to me is not just a cute guy

but an Angel in the sky

he must've fell from the sky above

he is cute, that who I love

You are the cutest guy in the face of the earth

ever since your time of birth

I just wish I could feel,

The energy of Superman, Man of steel.


	13. Eagle

**Eagle**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

**this is just a short poem using the letters of the word Eagle**

E– energetic and

A– amazing bird while

G – gliding through the air meaning

L – love and freedom

E – everywhere


	14. My hell  a short story

**My Hell**

**a short story**

**by: Kat A. Fonell**

My hell for all eternity would be if I was to lose everyone close to me, and I was almost the only person alive on the face of the earth. The only other person there is, is "Superman" and he says, "Welcome to hell, Kate, now you know what I have to deal with everyday of the rest of my life."

When I walk out of my house, all I see is an endless graveyard of the people I once know. Also I see every house, including mine, is covered in soot. There are no leaves on the trees, most of the trees are burned down, and there are a few scattered bodies in the distance. There are only a few living species of animals left on the earth, and most of them have gone savage. I have to fight for my food, which could end up in tragedy. Everyday is an adventure, a struggle, and a sacrifice.

There is no such thing as family, or friends, you are all alone trying to survive the week. Every time I go to sleep I have nightmares about it being my last day on Earth. Now when I wake up I notice it is true and the nightmare is just getting through the day.

Who is this degenerate person who thought of this? Is it my family, my friends, or was that my past? I will never know because they're probably rotting in graves in front of my house. Now I have to live in this hell hole for all eternity with the chipping gravestones, the savage animals, and myself. No matter, when, how, or if you die nothing could be more scary than a life with no end, and endless graybeard, and no one around to comfort you.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a poem created by taking words out of the book lies by Michael Grant.

By: Kat A. Fonell

Obscene Graffiti!

Smashed windows.

Warnings!

Barely visible in false moonlight, outlines.

Kids staggering.

Grass growing, and weeds forcing.

Trash not edible forming colorful collections.

Poignant reminders.

Darkness, no electricity.

Forever.

Batteries in short supply.

Fire burning!

No water.

Watching the fire burn!

California, no more.

The FAYZ.

Balls of light.

Sammy Suns.

Freaks!

A disease.

Always afraid.


End file.
